1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container pouring organization wherein the same permits selective orientation of a pouring spout during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container apparatus of various types have been provided in the prior art in association with spout organizations to permit directing of fluid from within an associated container. Typically, such prior art containers have utilized a separate type spout for mounting to the container spout to provide selective orientation and directing of fluids from within the associated container. The instant invention provides an integral construction minimizing spillage, leakage, and associated loss of the directional spout during its use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,072 to Conn setting forth the use of a pouring spout mounted to an associated container in a retrofit manner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 828,817 and 4,600,125 to Harrington and Maynard respectively set forth pouring spout organizations as additional examples of spouts for retrofit to existing containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,137 to Hutchens sets forth an extendible spout typically collapsed within a container prior to use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container pouring organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.